He was worse
by come down from your tower
Summary: Everyone thought she was a terrible girlfriend, when in all reality, he was much worse. / Jack/Kim Angst. One shot.


**Hey guys! I was chilling on the 'Victorious' side of FF and came across a Beck/Jack fanfic called 'Marchen', written by Suk-fong, and I absolutely fell in love with it. Go check it out :) This one shot is based off of that one. It's going to be written similar to it and It's pretty short, I know, don't yell at me. And it's not in my one shot collection because it's strictly Jack/Kim Angst. Don't like it, don't read it. For those of you who, like me, want to take a quick breather from romance, please enjoy. I don't own Kickin' it. Rated T for language and abuse. Btw, please read the A/N at the bottom. I know it's long but.. Please?**

Jack and Kim had the perfect relationship.

_(It was obvious to everyone that they always had feelings for each other)_

So, when they broke up, people couldn't help but wonder, why?

_(Perfect relationship? Pfft. Not even close)_

From the outside, majority of people thought it was the blondes fault there relationship crumbled.

_('Well, she does have a temper, so it must have been her fault!' Fucking idiots)_

For those who witnessed some of there more heated fights, it looked as if Kim had started the majority of them.

_(They've had a handful of fights, but he's almost positive he started more than half of them)_

They said Kim was extremely overprotective and jealous whenever Jack talked to another girl.

_(That's because he's cheated on her with 3, and she doesn't want to make it a 4th)_

Whenever Jack did random favors for another girl, such as carry her books to class or buy her flowers, people thought nothing of it. When Kim would freak out, they would say she was just acting like a psycho girlfriend.

_(He knew what he was doing every damn time he treated another girl like a princess and treated his girlfriend like crap. 'Babe, I was just trying to be nice and help the new girl carry her books to class.' 'I only bought her flowers because I accidentally spilled my coffee on her this morning and felt bad, sweetie.' Worked every time)_

When they fought, she screamed some pretty horrible things at him.

_(He's said even nastier things when it was just the 2 of them)_

People freaked out when Jack had a tiny scratch on his left cheek and blew up on Kim, accusing her of hurting him.

_(Tip-tip, Rudy's cat, accidentally scratched his face while Jack was petting him. No one asked about the huge bruise on Kim's arm that actually was caused by him)_

The guys comforted Jack after the break up and shot Kim nasty glares.

_(Come to think of it, he didn't see anyone even ASK her if she was okay)_

'It'll be okay Jack. She was never that good to you anyways.' Some had said.

_(Did you know when Jack was sick, she cut class just to see if he was okay? She nearly got suspended for him and he never did anything like that in return)_

Even Kaylee, Kim's younger sister, was on Jack's side, because it was obviously so wrong for Kim to have acted the way she did.

_(Not that he would ever admit it, but Jack was secretly disgusted by how much little respect Kaylee had for Kim)_

Kim was wrong to have flipped out on him. I mean, Jack is perfect!

_('Perfect Jack Anderson'. That title always bothered him, because he knew he was far from it)_

Jack was an amazing boyfriend to Kim. Always treating her right, caring for her, etc.

_(Amazing boyfriend? He's abused her, called her horrid names, and cheated on her. How in the hell does that make him amazing?)_

No one thought that throughout all the name calling and shouting, Kim was actually hurt by any of this.

_(He's seen the cuts on her arms. He's seen how she looks slightly thinner after each fight. He knows what he's doing to her, and it's fucking killing him. But he doesn't stop)_

Kim had been known to get upset over little things, so when she broke down in tears during school one day, everyone just rolled their eyes and just went back to their business. Just classic Kimberly Crawford, always trying to gain attention.

_(She had only been crying because she caught him making out with her best friend, Grace West in the girls bathroom. Of course, she forgave them, and he had no clue why)_

After their breakup, hundreds of girls sent him flowers attached with notes saying how sorry they felt for him and how much of a bitch Kim was, while she only received one note.

_(He sent her the note. He signed it anonymous, of course, and had his younger brother write it for him so she wouldn't suspect it was his handwriting. He doesn't know why he did it, but when he watched her face light up with hope as she read the letter he remembered it was because he wanted to see her smile again. She hadn't been smiling much when they were together, partly because Jack didn't give her a reason to)_

Only a select few saw the huge blowout between the 2, and they all agree is was Kim's fault for overreacting over nothing.

_(The only people who saw it were Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, and they didn't even know why they were fighting. It had been their anniversary, and while she waited for 3 hours for him at a restaurant she booked for the two of them, he was getting drunk with his friends at a party)_

After all, Kim had overreacted in the past.

_(She had every damn right to over react every time he did something horrible to her. He doesn't even know why she held on so long, why she dealt with him and his baggage for 2 fucking years before she had finally had enough, and he knew damn well she was going to drop him soon enough. He just hadn't expected it to hurt so much)_

This fight had serious been for them. In the past, they'd scream at each other and say things like 'I wish we were never together!' and so forth, but by the end of the week all is forgiven and there back to being the perfect couple they were.

_(Secretly, he had wanted her to break up with him all those times. He wanted her to give him a reality dose and tell him what he's doing is wrong, and that it's not okay to treat the girl you love like shit. He had wanted her to be happy again, because she fucking deserved it. Most of all, he wanted her to be strong again, but he knew he had broke her.)_

In everyone else's eyes, Kim was just a mistake, and it was shocking that someone as flawless as Jack would love her.

_(In his eye's, she was perfect. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, and he let her go, all because he was to much fuck up to treat her right)_

Obviously, Kim was a horrible girlfriend.

_(He was much, much worse)_

**So, uh.. Hey.**

**I bet your all a tiny bit confused, so let me explain it. Kim and Jack had been dating for about 2 years. At first, they had a 'perfect relationship' where everything was all rainbows and crap. Then people started noticing how Kim was lashing out at Jack and got false accusations about how she was a bad girlfriend and how Jack didn't deserve all the 'torture' he was going through. When, in all reality, she was the one being put through hell, and Jack feels like shit because he know he's broken her. The regular type was basically bystanders impressions on how there relationship was, and the italics was how Jack saw it. Also, I know it didn't flow very well, and it wasn't meant to. The separate points weren't supposed to match up, they were just supposed to point out random things that showed there 'perfect relationship', wasn't so perfect. At first, this was going to be COMPLETE Angst, like no kickness what so ever, but I couldn't resist. I had to make Jack at least ****guilty**** for treating Kim like shit. It wasn't much, but it's something. So I hoped you enjoyed your vaca from Romance, I know I did. :)**

**Surprisingly, i'm happy with it. It's my first non romance kick one shot, and i'm kinda proud of myself. It was hard, don't get me wrong, but I stuck to it. So, whatcha think? (So sorry it's so short, btw! And i'm sorry if it's kinda hard to read!)**

**-McKenna**


End file.
